Magic of the Waltz
by CUtopia
Summary: Fay has problems in her first dance lesson prior to the Yule Ball and Professor McGonagall asigns her a new partner


Entry for "Charms" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Write about someone learning to dance, OR, write about a party.

Min 500 words

Entry for Sophie's "2015 Millionaire Competition"

Trio Era

This is a little bit AU :) I hope you all like it, please leave me a review :)

* * *

><p>"And one, two, three and one, two, three!" Professor McGonagall counted cheerfully, matching the tact of the waltz that was played on the enchanted gramophone. "Miss Dunbar, you are not in rhythm with the music!"<p>

Fay felt herself blushing as her Head of House commented on her clumsy steps aloud, in front of all her house mates and all she wanted was to sink into the stone floor and never come back to daylight.

Maybe dancing was something she was not talented enough for – or maybe she just felt so horribly uncomfortable because of the fact that everybody could see how she had beginner problems. It also did not help her that probably no one was paying attention to what she was doing anyway.

Fay definitely felt like she had two left feet – and her best friend Leandra, who was her dance partner, was not the biggest help as she obviously had her mind more on her crush dancing two metres away from them than on improving her own dancing skills.

Suddenly, the two girls had different ideas of where to move and Fay stepped onto Leandra's foot.

"OUCH! Fay, that did hurt! Watch where you are stomping!" Leandra cried out and Fay gulped, wanting to apologise, but before she could say anything Professor McGonagall was approaching the two of them, looking slightly impatient.

"Please, Miss Dunbar, give a little bit more effort! This is a serious matter – if you don't manage your problems I will have to ask you to refrain from dancing at the ball!"

Fay sighed inwardly as she thought about how she was not entirely thrilled about visiting, let alone dancing at the Yule Ball anyway and that she would not entirely be bothered if her Head of House forbade her to dance.

"I am sorry, Professor," Fay mumbled, looking down at her feet, but as McGonagall answered the tone of her voice was a little bit more fondly.

"Let us try something different, Miss Dunbar. Mister Weasley, would you please come over? Miss Dunbar could use your help – please show her how to dance correctly."

As Fay looked up again, she saw Fred Weasley approaching her, his hands casually buried in the pockets of his pants, his tie loose and his signature grin on his face and Fay felt herself blushing as she thought about how good he looked, but that he looked even better in his Quidditch uniform.

"Hi," Fred said and it was as if her cheeks were burning as she looked up to meet his brown eyes. "So, you have trouble dancing?"

"Y-yes..."

Fay doubted that Fred, whom she had secretly admired since her second year, could ease her nervousness, let alone help her to get through her first dance lesson successfully if he continued to be so... like him.

"I am sure we will be able to fix that!"

His optimism surprised her, to be honest, but her mind was wiped utterly blank as Fred simply took her hand and gently placed his other hand on her hip without hesitating – in contrast to Fay whose hand was shaking horribly as she reached out to put it on his shoulder.

"Let's try. I will guide you, just do the steps they showed us."

Her gaze was glued to the floor and their feet as Fred guided her into the first steps of the waltz, the fear of disgracing herself in front of him, but

"And now, look up. Look at me," she heard Fred's voice like from far distance and she slowly rose her head to meet his gaze. He was smiling at her as they continued to dance to the music and he made the motion of breathing out, making her release the breath she did not know she was holding and suddenly...

Suddenly it felt like all her worries were gone and she felt light-hearted. It was a wonderful feeling and the smile Fred gave her made her feel warm inside, a comfortable warmth and the touch of his skin on hers caused slight tingles.

The other students in the room, the other dancers, Professor McGonagall... everything and everybody seemed to become unimportant in this moment, there was only the two of them, Fay, Fred, and the waltz.

All she wanted was to look into these chocolate eyes for eternity, to see him smiling at her...

"Wonderful, Miss Dunbar, Mister Weasley! The swan and the lion, you two are dancing perfectly together!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed and the moment was over – they both stopped dancing and stepped back, noticing that many students had already left during their dance.

"I guess you are now prepared for the ball," Fred said, ruffling through his hair and looked through the room, searching for his brother and also obviously lacking anything to say to her.

"Th-thank you," Fay stuttered and tried to smile, but it turned out to be a little bit crooked. Fred grinned, now looking a bit nervous and answered:"No problem."

Silence spread between the two of them and it felt slightly uncomfortable, making Fay shift from one foot to the other and she was happy as George approached his twin and the brothers left together, Fred only giving her a short wave.

Fay turned her head to look after them, sighing inwardly, but she had no time to think about how she could have made much more of the situation if she had been able to open her mouth because Leandra came to stand next to her, exclaiming:"At least one of us did profit from your horrible technique! Come on, stop dreaming of your redhead for now, I need to get ice for my toes."


End file.
